littleredcrazyhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Things/@comment-4945309-20150926025139/@comment-4945309-20150926092612
02:51, September 26, 2015 (UTC) installment o n e in the xavier and via are actually friends series Ryder Cressley is becoming a problem. And yes, she's kind of avoiding him. She left early in the morning, early enough that he was still asleep at least and early enough to give her enough time to not succumb to the fact that when she woke up his arm was draped around her and it felt really, really nice that she almost went back to sleep. Almost. She didn't want to have no reason at all for avoiding him. First thing she did was go to the Citadel, find Sabrina, and ask for a mission. Sabrina agreed – Xavier accompanied her. It would only last the two of them a couple days or so. Pretty simple: some guy wronged Sabrina in the past blah blah blah, now she wanted to steal something valuable from him just to send a message blah blah blah... She and Xavier were the perfect combo for these sort of things. She'd distract the guy while he'd steal the object. Easy. Except, her thoughts were somewhere else. She and Xavier aren't particularly close. They're friends by association. She's friends with Soren. He's in love with Soren. Soren considers them both to be people he values. Therefore, they have some common understanding that the other can't be totally bad. "You alright?" he asks her in the car. He's driving because she doesn't know how and because he isn't very fond of apparating. Apparently he got a nasty splinch on some mission with Soren and Adele and he's still not over it. "You keep on looking out the window and looking all thoughtful..." he struggles to find the words, "It's like in the movies, and all you're missing is rain." "Kind of." she says, sighing. "I don't know. I'll live." He chuckles. "Who's the guy?" he asks, and she rolls her eyes. "Yes, you're that obvious." He takes a turn, shrugging. "What'd he do? Is he the Parade's next victim?" She scoffs. "No, he didn't do anything wrong." she says, "And he's met Sabrina already. She wants him to join – I doubt she'll allow you to kill him any time soon." Then, she laughs. "Also, you? Kill someone? Please." "I'd do it for you." She shoves him lightly. "Stop flirting with me." "Why?" he teases, "Is your boyfriend gonna beat me up or something?" "He's not my boyf – " She stops herself. Ah, the question she's been avoiding this entire time: what now? What are they? She shakes these thoughts out of her head and ends up facing the window again. "Shut up, Xavier." she mumbles. "Oh, now I see the problem." he pries, "I think you'll find I'm kind of a love expert." "What are you, the troll from Frozen?" she asks sarcastically. "My last name is literally 'heart'. I'm sure that counts for something." They get caught in traffic and he turns to face her. "C'mon. Tell me everything." She's quiet. "If you don't, I'll ask Soren." She quirks an eyebrow. "You honestly think Soren will tell you?" "Yes." Xavier replies, confidently. He's so endearing. She pinches his cheek with a wry smile on her face. "How adorable." she remarks. "Why, thank you, mademoiselle." he butchers the pronunciation so she laughs. "Go on. Tell me what happened and I might be able to save your heart." She catches the pun but doesn't remark on it. She tries to keep the story as condensed as possible. "We've been friends for five years. I realized Iiked him a month ago. He kissed me the other night. We fell asleep next to each other, I ran, now I'm here." "If he didn't like you back he wouldn't have kissed you." he begins. "He actually did tell me he liked me." she says, before biting her lip. Xavier blinks at her unbelievingly for a second until the light turns green. Then, his eyes are back on the road. "Then I really don't see what your problem here is." "I don't want to ruin the friendship, idiot." she says, glaring at him. "Did you tell him you liked him back?" "Yes." "And he told you he likes you." "Mhmm." "And he kissed you." "Right." "Just one kiss?" She hesitates, her hand going up to her lips. She almost smiles at the memory. Almost. "Nope." Xavier looks somewhat annoyed. "Then how the hell is it still a friendship?" he asks, "What was your initial plan with this?" "Tell him we're better off friends." she says, simply. "Okay, first off, that's bullshit." She's never heard Xavier curse before, so she's kind of taken aback. "You both have feelings for each other and would be better together. Second off, this guy deserves an award if he had to deal with all these mixed signals for the past five years." "Whatever." she says, before looking thoughtful. "Just – he's one of my closest friends in the whole universe and I care about him more than anyone else. If I screw it up, that's it." "Who says you're gonna screw it up?" Xavier counters. "Me." she says. "Well, I say you're wrong." he declares, "And if I'm wrong, then you're allowed to hit me." They pass the hotel and he doesn't stop driving. He's just going in a circle. "But I really, really, really think you're wrong." She sighs. "This is so hard." "The course of true love never did run smooth." he quotes with a little flair and drama. "Never said it was love." she says, "Much less true love." "Trust me," Xavier says, "I have a sixth sense about these things." She scoffs again and he smiles kindly. His eyes lock with hers and he looks like such a good person, it's hard to believe he's the second-in-command of the deadliest organization the wizarding world has ever seen. "It'll all be worth it in the end, believe me." And she does. She really hopes he's right.